


Amedela

by Metecryl (cyberren)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, or as it's more popularly known blandela, past bland candy, what? Irrational pairings with no basis? Me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Metecryl
Summary: Various oneshots/drabbles exploring a relationship between team leader Candela and Noire's assistant Amelie.Amelie is surfacage's oc from their comic, And The World Will Turn To Ash.





	1. Club Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to a club in my life and it probably shows.

Candela can just make out the face of the person grinding against her in the flashing lights of the club. An involuntary gasp leaves her throat.

“Good evening, Valor,” Rocket Two purrs, the red lights reflecting off of her nose ring. “Fancy meeting you here.”


	2. Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's no Noire, but she does spend quite a bit of time around them."

Candela isn’t entirely sure what to make of Blanche’s expression when she first brings Amelie to the lab. Disappointment? Anger? Fear? Whatever it is, it doesn’t faze Amelie, who walks across the room to Candela’s desk (covered in empty Monster cans) and flops into her spinning chair.

“Hey,” Amelie says.

“Hello. Candela, may I speak with you? Privately?”

Candela doesn’t want to consider the tightness in Blanche’s voice. “Yeah, sure. Don’t break anything, Amelie.”

“No promises,” Amelie says, examining Candela’s pokédex.

Blanche leads her to a room that’s a little down the hall. Candela chooses to focus on the crack in the wall over Blanche’s facial expression, now clearly portraying disappointment.

“So you’ve already moved on?” Blanche finally says.

Candela’s heart twinges at the pain in their voice. She doesn’t answer.

“I can play this game all day, Candela.”

Candela swallows uneasily. “It’s… nothing serious. We met in one of the clubs on the Valor side of town.”

Blanche sighs. “I see.”

Candela turns towards the door, knowing one of Blanche’s dismissals when she hears it.

“Wait.”

_“What,_ Blanche?” Candela snaps, knowing she’ll regret it later. She already kind of does.

“Just… just be careful, okay? She’s no Noire, but she spends quite a bit of time with them.”

Candela nods jerkily and leaves the room, quickly making her way back to the main room. She makes sure her smile is firmly in place before entering. No need to worry Amelie about nothing.

_But is it nothing?_


	3. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steel grey hallway is deserted, with no sign of Rocket Two having been there.

“You complete fucking _coward_ ,” Candela nearly shouts, seething. “Are you scared you’re going to lose? Is _that_ why you won’t fight me?!”

Rocket Two doesn’t turn around. “I am not a coward.”

“Then fight me! Battle me!”

Rocket Two’s eyes flare in anger as she spins to face Candela. “No. I’ve got what I came for. Good _day_ , Valor.” She turns to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” Candela does shout this time, grabbing Rocket Two’s shoulder ans digging her fingernails into the shorter woman’s shoulder. “You’re going to put that megastome ba- oof!”

            Rocket Two’s arm drops back to her side and she starts running for the door, megastone pouch tied tightly to her belt. She skids to a stop, barely in time to avoid slamming face first into Blanche. Rocket Two turns and dashes for the west door only to run face first into Spark’s chest and fall back.

            “Oh shit, are you okay? Here,” Spark says, sticking out a hand for Rocket Two to take.

            And she does. Rocket Two grabs his wrist and pulls sharply, both pulling him down and springing herself up. Candela knew it was going to happen and had already started running towards them. Her fingers nearly brush the back of Amelie’s shirt just before she slams the door shut.

            “ _No!_ Get back here!” Candela shrieks, throwing the door wide.

            The steel grey hallway is deserted, with no sign of Rocket Two having been there.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, any particular reason you followed me, Valor?”

The next time Candela sees Rocket Two, it’s in the middle of the city. She nearly doesn’t recognize Rocket Two, only used to seeing her in uniform, not in civilian clothes. Or with quite so many piercings. Candela picks up her walking speed. Rocket Two could only be up to no good in the Mystic part of town.

She follows Rocket Two until the two of them reach the pier, where Rocket is waiting. Candela hides behind a boat that had been dragged onto shore and strains her ears to try and hear the rocket members conversation.

“Did you get it?” Rocket demands.

“Yeah. Here,” Rocket Two says, shoving what sounds like a plastic bag at Rocket. “Can I enjoy my day off in peace now?”

“Sure, whatever,” Rocket says, probably pawing through the bag. “Just don’t get caught by the three stooges.”

“I will endeavor not to. See you back at base.”

Candela holds her breath and tries to hear which way Rocket Two is walking, even as she hears the small splash of the rocket submarine going back underwater. Try as she might, she could hear no footsteps,

“So, any particular reason you followed me, Valor?”

Candela jumps despite herself, glaring at Rocket Two. “How’d you find me?”

Rocket Two’s mouth curls into a wry smirk. “I listened for the sound of irrational anger and followed that.” Any sense of previous amusement drains from her face. “What do you want? I’m on my day off.”

“Then I’ll just have to make sure you don’t cause any trouble, won’t I?”


End file.
